Change of heart
by HGDMbelong
Summary: Hermione goes to meet harry, she thought he loved her.. but the person that did love her was the person didnt want to love her..what will happen?Chapter 7 up more to come!
1. Are we friends?

She waited, for what seemed like hours. She stood there, and waited. She looked up; still no sign of what she thought was her best friend, obviously, it was all a lie. Nervously, she stood up and looked around; just to make sure he wasn't waiting for her on the other side of the restaurant. No. She turned to leave, and there stood, a handsome, young man with jet black hair and round spectacles.

'Harry.' She sighed. 'I thought you weren't going to come.'

'Neither did I, I thought it would have been a bit awkward, you know, after all these years – wait – nope, still awkward.'

Hermione let out a short giggle. 'What made you change your mind?' She asked him tilting her head in a curious way.

'To be honest,' he said looking up into the air. 'I thought Ginny might have been with you.' Hermione's smile froze over and her eyes grew wider. 'You thought Ginny would be with me!' She yelled so loud that the whole restaurant turned to watch, 'You're still the same pathetic Harry Potter as you were five years ago!' She turned towards the door; tears were running down her face, smudging her perfectly placed makeup. 'Hermione, that's not what I meant, I just mean-'

' I know exactly what you mean Harry, here's me thinking you might have changed, maybe you could have taken me back, but you're still in love with Ginny, you know – after – whatever, I'm going home.' She dug deep into her bag looking for her car keys, after 5 minutes of fumbling around she finally got them out and got into her light green Volvo. Harry painfully watched her go, then walked towards his own car, he slowly got in and drove off, he didn't mean to hurt Hermione, nor did he mean to five years ago, he couldn't control his feelings, he was in love with both of them, but for all he knows, Hermione could have a husband and four kids, even though he knew that couldn't be true.

**(A/N: So that was the opening chapter, lots more to come, just so you know, I never actually wrote this before I published it, I'm just making it up as I go along, but this is my first story, I think I'm doing pretty well for myself though : D)**


	2. You have a visitor!

'Ginny, open up, it's me, Hermione; I need to talk to you.' Hermione was frantically banging on the door, so hard that a few neighbours came out to see what was happening. Ginny opened the door and Hermione immediately froze, Ginny looked around, apologising to her neighbours. She pulled Hermione inside and gave her a stern look. 'What is it?'

'Harry,' she said, 'He's, still in love w...w...ith you.'

'What? Me? He couldn't be, he left me remember? He told me he didn't love me any more, he loved you, not me.'

'But Ginny, I've just this moment left him, he thought you were with me, and he told me he still loved you himself, not me, you. But I guess it wasn't going to work out anyway, I mean, he would have left me sooner or later.'

Hermione turned to walk out, she looked back at Ginny once more and told her 'I'll call you tomorrow and give you his number; he seemed pretty keen to talk to you, have fun.'

Hermione left the large modern house and walked towards her car; she quietly got in and wept. She was stupid enough to believe he loved her, and yet, he never, again, she couldn't help but think about last time they were together, he had hurt her, and he never even told her the full story, but all she knew was he'd gone from the other girl he was with to Ginny, and she felt scared for her friend because he could hurt her too, like he hurt Hermione, and maybe it would be the same way he hurt Hermione.

When she got home she threw her keys onto the small table next to the door, she only had a small apartment, the hallway was warm and cosy, with a cream carpet and gold walls, then you entered the kitchen, mahogany cupboards with black marble tops, and a huge silver cooker, which was good for Hermione because she loved to cook, through the kitchen was a small but nice living room, with brown leather sofas, and a widescreen TV, but the best room was the bedroom, canopy bed, red and black, candles everywhere and pine furniture, satin bed covers and furry pillows, Hermione's favourite.

She walked through to the living room, flumped down onto the sofa and drifted off to sleep, she dreamt about Hogwarts, about the good times, then she woke up when the post came through the door, she slumped over to the door and picked up a few letters, she looked through them , several were bills, she paused as she came to one with her name scribbled on it, she turned it over and opened it roughly, and looked at the letter with shock, she knew it was from a classmate from Hogwarts, but who? There was no name, she looked through the letter, and it read:

_Dear Hermione, _

_It's been so long, I don't know what to say, I saw you last week in the restaurant, and I needed to talk to you, I've needed to since Hogwarts, but we never were that close, at least I don't think we were, if I told you how I felt then God knows how much people would hate me, Harry, Ron, everyone, not a lot of people did like me, but please, meet me in Nobel Street coffee shop, Thursday at 11am, we can meet, talk, maybe date? _

Hermione looked up, who could it be? She didn't know anybody that wasn't liked, unless, unless it was... No, it couldn't be. Surely not. She'd have to wait until tomorrow.


	3. The coffee Shoppe

It came to Thursday and Hermione woke up with a smile on her face, if it was the guy she thought it was then she had a reason to be happy, maybe he was a sweet guy underneath? She walked into the bathroom, and walked into the shower, she couldn't stop thinking, who's going to be at this coffee shop?

She walked over to her dressing table and slowly put on her makeup. When she had finished her makeup she finally picked the perfect outfit to match her mood, yellow, with a matching hair band, the dress had a lime green ribbon round the waist. The shoes were yellow with green threads round the edges; the heels were black, shiny and perfect.

When Hermione reached Nobel Street, the coffee shop, she looked around, there, sat on a brown suede sofa, watching her with a big grin on his face, was a man with platinum blonde hair, he had a pale face, he was wearing a tight black turtle neck and black jeans, he was rather muscled and finishing touches were a gold chunky bracelet with matching gold necklace chain, no rings, which was a good sign.

'Hermione Granger, you look beautiful as ever,' he beckoned her to sit next to him; she sat down and looked at him with a confused look on her face. 'Malfoy?' she looked him up and down, he looked amazing, seemed he'd been doing well for himself.

'That's right, I needed to see you, well, now's the time to let it out, Hermione, since Hogwarts I've adored you, ever since we left Hogwarts I've thought about you every day, well I thought about you every day in Hogwarts but I was delighted to see you, so I looked up your address in the local phone book, and I sent you the letter, but the point is Hermione, well, can we date I've longed for it, please?'

'But Mal- Draco, we hardly know each oth-'

'But we do Hermione...'

'Draco, we haven't seen each other for 7 years! I'm flattered that you see so much in me, but I can't.'

With that she walked out of the coffee shop, she noticed a small book shop opposite, and decided to go and browse. Draco carried on watching her, following her every move, she may have said no but he wasn't going to let her slip that easily. He loved her, and he couldn't have her. He just saw this as a challenge.

In the book shop, Hermione took to interest a few books on healing; ever since she was young she wanted to be a healer. She walked over to the counter and paid for the books, she slowly turned round, reading the first page of her book, and bumped into somebody, she looked up and looked at the face of Draco.

'I told you – ' 

'I know Hermione, but could I at least have your number, so I can call you, we can catch up on things.'

Hermione stood there and looked at him for a while, book in hand. 'Fine.'

**(A/N I know this is such a short chapter, but this is all that needed to be in this chapter, but I promise more filling chapters from now on. BTW, if you were confused from the last chapter, im sorry, she went to Ginny's house a week later.)**


	4. Hermione's news

She jotted down her number and gave him a polite smile, she quickly ran out and turned the corner, she stopped against a wall and took deep breathes. 'Did Draco Malfoy just ask me out?' She asked to herself.

She slowly walked home thinking to herself. Suddenly she heard her name being called, she decided to ignore it, she was probably just imagining it. But then she heard it again, she turned round to see someone she didn't expect. 'Go away Harry.'

'Not until you talk to me!'

'Why would I want to?'

'Because, if you don't then I- I… I… will do something you don't want me to do!'

'Well, don't ask me for sympathy.'

She walked off rather quickly, Harry following behind her.

'Hermione, please.' He said, begging.

'Fine, but I don't see why I should, I mean, you treated me like trash, TRASH!'

'I never, but I love Ginny, that's not something you can decide Hermione, it's my life, don't treat me as if you're my mother, you know, this is just how you treated me and Ron at the Yule ball in fourth year! You order me about like I'm your property, well STOP!'

Hermione felt tears welding in her eyes, but caught them before they could drop.

'Hermione, I didn't mean that, I'm sorry.'  
He put his arms out and she moved in for a cuddle. 'It's going to be OK Hermione, I promise, no matter what; I'll always be here for you.

**(Time lapse)**

'What? I am no longer here for you!' Screamed Harry, he had just received some news that he never thought he'd hear.

'_Harry, we've been friends again for just over three months now, and I think you need to hear this. Well, I have been, I have been dating Draco Malfoy, but if you give him a chance I'm sure you'll like him and you always said you'd be here for me.'_

_Harry had a shocked look on his face. He didn't want this to happen, he wanted Hermione all to himself, but he was with Ginny now, and she didn't love him, but what could he do? What could he say?_

Tears formed in Hermione's eyes and she looked down, letting her tears drop to the floor, 'But you said…'

'I don't care what I said; I can't stick to my promise if this is what you want me to stick by. You hurt me Hermione, I love you…'

'So what? You just want me to stay single until you and Ginny break up? You get married, have kids and you want me to stay single so you'll always have a back up? That's not what I'm here for, you chose Ginny, and I can't be on my own just for you! I don't deserve that! I deserve who I want, and I want Draco!'

She grabbed her coat and walked out, ignoring Harry who was trying to grab her attention.

She walked straight over the road to Draco's apartment, Harry watching her every move. She knocked on the door and a small brown eyed boy opened the door. 'Hey Liam, is Draco there?'

Liam ran to get his babysitter, leaving the door open; Hermione allowed herself into the apartment and hung up her coat. Soon later he appeared from around a pale white wall. 'Where'd Liam go?' Hermione asked.

'Oh he's just gone to his room to play with his action man that I brought him.'

Hermione walked close up to Draco and pressed her lips against his. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs gently around his waist. He took her over to the sofa and lay on top of her, still making out with her, and sat up. She leaned against the arm of the couch and put her legs over Draco's lap, and began to watch TV. He drooped down so that her head was next to his, then put his feet up over her legs, they both silently fell asleep.

**(A/N Im just writing the other chapters now, im updating so check back! Sorry about the short chapters I'm trying to make them longer, but it they're not longer there'll be more… but they could end up being a lot of long ones!)**


	5. Liam's friend

Soon later Hermione woke up to a small pair of brown eyes watching her. She sat up in a startled way. 'Don't worry Hermoni,' he said, he didn't properly know how to pronounce her name.

'Oh, I'm not worrying,' she said 'You just startled me. Hey, I know, let's take you down the road to McDonalds. Would you like that?'

He nodded without any expression on his face, Hermione turned round and glanced at Draco, she slowly leant down to Draco's ear and whispered softly 'Hunny, I'm just taking Liam down to McDonalds, we won't be long, and I'll get you your usual.'

They left and walked down the street. 'Hermoni can I have an extra toy? Mummy normally lets me, please?'

Hermione grinned, 'Of course you can, and hey, let's go mad, we'll get you a coke, you deserve to be hyperactive.' The grin got wider.

'What's hippoative?' **(Hippo-at-iv-ee) **Hermione giggled. 'No, really…' He said.

They walked into McDonalds and walked to the counter. There stood Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley. Harry spotted Hermione and pulled Ginny into another line, Hermione just glared. When Harry and Ginny left Ginny looked back and have Hermione a sympathetic smile. Hermione smiled back and turned to the counter. 'Can I have a happy meal and coke, and two McChicken burgers with fries and one with strawberry shake, and one with lemonade please? They sat down with the meal, when they heard a giggling child come in, this made Liam turn to look. His face lit up with delight. 'Laura-li!' he exclaimed. Laura-li walked over to the table and smiled shyly at Hermione. 'Hi there. Who are you?' she asked.

'I'm Liam's girlfriend!'

'Woooh,' said Hermione, to a very red Liam.

'So? You go out with Draco!' He said trying to get her back.

'Yes but I'm older.' Said Hermione with a grin on her face.

Soon later, Laura-li's mother came over. 'Hi, is it ok if we sit here? I'm sure Liam and Laura-li wouldn't mind.' She said politely.

'Oh sure!' said Hermione. 'But we'll be leaving in about five minutes. Do you want to come back with us? These two could play together and me, you and Draco could have coffee?'

'Oh, sure!'


	6. Oh Gosh!

'So when your husband left you, how did Laura-li take it? Asked Hermione, sympathy in her voice.

'Well, it was hard for her at first, but she was very young. I mean, she barely knew him, he was always out, with other women, and then he left me for a dumb 16-year-old.'

'Oh my god, but, at least you're coping ok, you look like you're doing well for yourself…'

**Meanwhile…**

'NO! I want this baby so I will have this baby!' Laura-li screamed.

'Tough! It's mine!'

They were arguing over a teddy bear dressed in a baby-grow, therefore it was acting as the baby inside her womb, they were playing a game, Laura-li was pregnant, but Liam didn't want her to keep it.. **(A/N She wanted to keep the baby, but Liam didn't want her to keep it, this bit was supposed to seem like he wanted her to have an abortion, but they're only 7, so not like having an abortion, but he wanted the baby, he had heard his parents arguing over it and this is what he thought they were talking about…'**

Soon after about 20 minutes of arguing they fell asleep together on Liam's bed.

When they woke up they went through to the living room, where Laura-li's mother, Draco and Hermione were watching a soap opera.

'Can you take us to the cinema Hermoni?' Asked Liam

'Sorry Hunny, the last viewing has already showing.' She said.

'What's happening here?' Asked Draco, 'I haven't seen this one in a while…'

'Well, Lisa slept with Graham and now she's late, also pregnant' Explained Hermione.

Laura-li dragged Liam back to his room, 'Oh gosh!' She said.

'What?' Asked Liam

'I'm pregnant!'

'Huh?'

'We slept together, and we're late for the movies!'

'Oh my god, I'm a dad… I've got to get a job…!'

**(I know that's in another fiction too, but she's a friend and she gave me permission to use it, as I loved it so much, and I helped her come up with it..)**


	7. Bad news

'Hermione, me and Laura-li are gonna have to go,' said Kim, looking at a sleeping Draco.

'Ok,' Hermione said with a slight laugh.

Hermione walked over to the door with a sleeping Liam in her arms, and waved Laura-li and Kim off.

She walked back into the apartment and put Liam to bed, and picked up the phone to call Naomi, her roommate. 'Hey, I'm staying over at my boyfriends house tonight,' It felt weird saying that, but it was true, he was her boyfriend. Hermione lifted Draco's legs and sat under them, she rested her head on her arm and fell to sleep, Draco looked up, and she looked so sweet when she slept. 'Does she really think of me as her boyfriend?' He whispered to himself.

He picked her up and took her to his bedroom; it was all silver and white. He took of her blouse and stripped her to her underwear, as she had no pyjamas at his place, and cover her up in the furry blankets.

He walked down the corridor to Liam's room; he silently crept in to see if Liam was still asleep, since he was, he walked back into his room, stripped to his boxers and climbed into bed. He pulled Hermione close and he fell asleep with her in his arms.

Hermione was woken by the sound of cars speeding past. She sat up. 'How come I got in Draco's bed? I don't remember coming in here…' She looked under the covers and gasped at what she saw, both of them in nothing but underwear? Did anything happen? Surely not, she would have remembered, she wasn't drunk, and even if anything did happen, it's not a bad thing.

Suddenly the phone rang, she quickly ran through the kitchen, forgetting she was in nothing but underwear. 'Hello?' she said in a hushed tone, as everyone was still asleep. A woman was on the phone, she sounded posh, concerned. 'Hello? Are you the owner of this residence?' asked the woman. 'Um, no, my boyfriend is, would you like to talk to him?' She asked.

'No, may I ask your name?' Asked the woman.

'Miss Hermione Granger, is everything OK miss?'

'Do you know a boy of the name Liam Conroy?' She asked.

'Yes, me and my boyfriend look after him occasionally, he's staying with us at the moment, is anything the matter?' She asked worried, with one hand on her hip.

'Well, actually, miss Granger, I'm afraid Liam's parents were in a fire, we don't know how it was caused, but, I'm afraid his father died, and his mother is in hospital. We would prefer it if you didn't bring him down here, it could cause a lot of distress… could you let Mr. Malfoy know please, we will call you if there are any changes.'

'Oh my- ok' She said with her eyes closed, running her fingers through her hair.

Hermione walked through to Draco's bedroom. She knelt beside his bed and gently rocked him.

'Hunny, we need to talk, it's about Liam.'

Draco's eyes immediately opened. 'Is everything ok?'

'Um, actually no.'

She walked through to the living room, Draco following.

They sat down on the couch. They begin to talk.

'What's up?' He asked.

'Well Liam's parents, they were in a fire, his dad is dead and his mum is… almost… the woman on the phone said not to take him down there unless she begins to get better, but we must explain what's happened.'

'Oh my god!'

Just then Liam walked through in his tyrannosaurus rex pyjamas.

'Um Liam, we have something to tell you.'

Liam had a shocked look upon his face, both of his carers were wearing nothing but underwear. Hermione quickly grabbed a cushion and covered herself up with it, Draco didn't bother.

'Um Liam.' He began.

'Yes?'

'We have some bad news.'

'Yes?'

'Your parents-'

'I know.' He said, tears running down his cheeks.

Draco hugged him tightly, and pulled him up onto his knee. 'It's gonna be ok, everything will be alright. You always have me, and Hermione.'

Draco could feel Liam nodding on his chest.

Draco lightly kissed his head, and hugged him tighter.

Then the phone rang. Hermione got up to answer it. 'Hello?'

'Is this Hermione?' it was the woman from before.

'Yes'

'I'm afraid Liam's mum has died, she suffered from really bad injuries that we could not heal. Please, do you think you and Mr. Malfoy could take care of him, raise him?'

Hermione turned away from the curious faces of the two young men sat on the couch.

I'll see what I can do,' she said quietly.

She pushed the button on the phone and set it down on the counter.

'Bad news,' she said, looking down.

Liam became hysterical. He wouldn't stop crying.

'Draco, we have to keep him, adopt him, I'll go to the agency later.'

He nodded, comforting Liam. Hermione walked into the bedroom to get dressed.

Draco followed.

He closed the door. 'Hermione, what can we do, I can't look after Liam on my own…'

'What are we meant to do?'

'Well, what I mean is, um, well, douwanamoofinitem?

'What?'

'Do you want to move in with me?'

'Oh my, um, yeah, ok.'

They hugged each other, then pecked each other on the lips.

**(A/N This one is a little longer, but it's my Fave chapter so far. I have huge plans! Hope u liked it, please, please, please check back!) **


End file.
